Mann to Mann
by Jojo78
Summary: It's Marshall and Abigail's engagement party. Things don't always turn out the way you want them. Alice Mann has a feeling and makes Seth set things right. Will Marshall figure it out? Disclaimer: I don't own IPS!


**So I always imagined what Marshall's mom was. I know he talks to her everyday, from what he confessed to Mary in the first season. Really thought she'd at least make a cameo on the show, especially after Seth showed up. But alas, it never happened. Here is my take on what I felt would've been awesome if she had been on the show.**

* * *

The woman looked back towards the balcony doors to look at her son for the umpteenth time, she couldn't really put her finger on it, but knew him well enough to know something was wrong.

"At this rate we'll never have dinner," whined a young black woman sitting at their table.

"Delia please, behave yourself," the balding man, Stan, had been her son's boss and mentor, also sitting at their table admonished the young woman.

She turned to her husband and sighed, "Something's wrong with him. He seems…sad."

Seth turned to his wife and shrugged, "You'll know better than I would, sweetheart."

Alice turned back to the balcony doors; he was checking his cell phone again, "Is he expecting a call? Work related maybe?"

This question was directed at Stan which immediately shook his head, "No, I wouldn't know the answer to that question. I am no longer in charge of your son."

Delia chose that moment to chime in, "He's probably waiting for Mary. I told him not to expect her, she's not going to come. She doesn't like crowd and parties even less."

Stan intentionally pushed his wine glass to topple over towards Delia, she jumped and tried to get away from the dark liquid, "You should go to the ladies' room and make sure your dress doesn't stain."

She shot him an incredulous look and then looked at Marshall's mother, "Excuse me, I'll go check and see if I can find some club soda for this."

Alice arched an eyebrow at Stan expecting an explanation for his rude behavior. He turned back to his partner and continued to chat as if nothing had happened, but Alice Mann was not to be deterred especially when the balding man's head told her what she needed to know.

"Seth Mann, what exactly did you tell your son when you were last here?" she had pondered why her son had suddenly stopped talking about his partner and began talking about his fiancée. Turning back to her son she heard his cell phone go off, he jumped and almost dropped his phone before pressing a button and putting it on his ear.

He nodded and spoke softly, Abigail chose that moment to walk out onto the balcony and join her fiancé. Marshall hung up the phone and looked down at Abigail with an apologetic smile and nodded towards the room. She beamed at him before kissing his cheek lightly, she waved towards the kitchen and suddenly the ballroom was full of activity, servers putting out dinner for their guests.

Alice wasn't fooled by the nonchalant smile on her son, "Seth? What happened last time you were here?"

She needed answers before the night was over, her son would not live a miserable life. She had known her son all his life and knew exactly when something was not right and in that moment she also knew that her son was not in love with his fiancée. Not when a simple phone call that transformed him into a stoic man.

She stood up and jerked Seth by the arm, "Come with me."

They walked out into the hallway and he turned to her, "What's going on? Why'd you drag me out here? They're finally serving dinner and I'm starving."

He turned to go back ignoring her question on purpose, but she stopped him, "Seth Mann, I will not repeat myself."

Seth sighed before turning back to her, "What do you want me to tell you?"

"What did you talk to Marshall about? Did you tell him what I told you to tell him?" her hands on her hips she glared at her husband.

He shrugged, "Well, I told him in my words."

"What were your exact words?"

"I don't remember, something about…uh..marriage not being easy and that who you're there for at four in the morning, she would be the one. I even asked if Abigail was the one he'd always thought he'd bring home," he looked uncomfortable around him to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"What else? Did you tell him that it's not who would make us happy, but someone _he_ could be happy with?" she demanded with her hands on hips. She had known that Seth wouldn't translate her words as well as she could've done, but she had wanted her son and her husband to have a better relationship.

"Not in so many words, but I did mention that Abigail would be the girl we'd always hoped he…" he trailed off when he realized the big foot he had inserted into his own mouth. Alice Robins, now known as Alice Mann, had not been what his parents expected him to bring home. But no other woman would've made him happy as well as she could.

Alice arched an eyebrow at him as if saying 'I told you so'. "How are you going to fix this?"

Seth walked backwards and leaned against the wall, "Do I have to do it now? Can't it wait until dinner? I'm starving."

"No, you will go to your son and tell him in _my_ words what is expected of him and his happiness. Now go!" she wasn't always hard on her husband, but when push come to shove, it didn't matter that the man was a Marshal and had fought many battles, she was still the one in charge when it came to their boys.

Sighing sadly, he stood up straight and walked to his wife, bending down to press a kiss on her temple, "Fine, I'll go fix our boy."

Seth walked back into the ballroom and looked for Marshall, he was still standing out in the balcony talking to his fiancée. He walked out and nodded at Abigail, "Hello Abigail."

"Hello Seth," she turned back to Marshall and winked, "I'll leave you two alone to talk man stuff."

Marshall smiled tersely and nodded, "Thanks Abby."

Seth saw Abigail walk back into the ballroom and waited a minute before joining his son my the balcony rail, "Mary's a no-show?"

The younger man shot his father an apologetic look, "Mary's not much of a party-goer, she doesn't do it to be rude, she's just…"

"You don't have to explain Mary to me son, I think I've gotten to know her as well as anybody could do," he stood there trying to figure out his wife's words, not an easy task.

"Mom send you?" Marshall asked quietly as he stared out into the starry night, missing his best-friend more than he was comfortable admitting, even to himself on his engagement party.

"Hmm, yeah."

"Why?" always the curious cat. "I don't think I need the man-to-man talk, didn't you give me your version when I was…oh…twelve or thirteen?"

Seth chuckled, "You live with the girl, I doubt it very much you need me to give you the man-to-man talk your referring to and it was thirteen – blame your momma, she didn't want to be a grandma so young."

Marshall shrugged, "So, if it's not that man-to-man talk, which one is it?"

"Was I clear last time I was here? When we had that talk about the right woman for you," he turned towards his youngest son.

He sighed and shrugged, "Of course you did and now I'm on the road to be a married man."

"But is _she_ the one? The one you always thought you'd bring home? The one that will make you forget all others before her?" Seth saw the emotions chase across his son's face and had his answer.

Marshall turned away from his father and shook his head, "What exactly are you trying to ask? Don't you and mom like Abigail?"

"Of course we like the girl, what's not to like. She's exactly what your mother always imagined your bride to be, but you never answered my question. Is _she_ the one you imagined? Your silence speaks volumes my son," Seth said his piece, he pat his back and turned to go, but not before saying, "Even if you're not truthful with us, be true to yourself."

Marshall didn't look to see his father leave, but a few minutes later felt his mother's presence, "You too?"

"Did I ever tell you the story of when I first met the Mann's?" Alice said as she stood next to her son, holding onto his arm.

"They fell in love with you on first sight?" Marshall said grinning down at her.

"They couldn't stand me, I wasn't exactly what they wanted for Seth. I was below – what they considered – their station. Not good enough for good old Seth Mann," she remarked the short story.

"Why'd you marry dad if they didn't approve?" he asked frowning, he couldn't believe someone would not love his mother on sight.

"We were in love and Seth told them that if he had to choose, it would always be me," she sighed happily and turned to look up at her son, her expression changing to a more somber look, "Nothing would make me as happy as to see my youngest son happy with the woman he is in love with."

She leaned up as he leaned down for the kiss she dropped on his cheek, "Be happy my son."

He was left alone again and he pondered the question, _Is she the one? Yes, she is. Then why the hell do I miss Mary? Why is it important for her to be here? Why can't I get over her?_ His conscience piped in, _Because she's the one._

Marshall turned as he felt someone touch his shoulder, Abigail stood behind him smiling up at him, "You should come inside, you haven't had dinner."

He stared down at her, she looked up at him and knew that she would not be marrying this man. She tried to blink back tears amid her smile, "I should've guessed and I guess I did, but I truly believed…"

Abigail turned and ran out of the ballroom, he thought to follow, but he had already done the damage and she wouldn't easily forgive him on this night.

Everyone stared out onto the balcony at him and he turned towards his parents, they hurried towards him and his mother hugged him, "Go get your girl."

"Go son, we'll figure something here," Seth pat his back hard before pushing towards the exit doors.

Marshall ran out the doors to get his girl, Mary Shannon.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed Seth and Alice Mann. Please review! :)**


End file.
